mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Chat handles
Article scope and purpose I originally had this page in the colors of the chat handles, however this was changed when it was published. I took a screenshot, though, and I wanted to replace the table with a picture of the table. Due to the fact that I just joined this website, I am unable to upload photos. Could somebody upload this photo and replace the graph with it? I would really appreciate it, and I think it would be beneficial to the page. Mirthfulmessiahs (talk) 03:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :A) the photo isn't working and B) it won't be necessary. I was inclined (as I usually am) to include the colors myself, actually. But since they were all colorless I didn't think it was your intent. I'll do that now. 03:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can't link to email attachments, those are private, you need files to be publicly accessible for others to see them. Also things like this should always be tables, not images. That being said, I kinda don't see much point to the page? It is literally just a list of the chat handles, all the chat handles are literally already on the genetics page. It is basically the same thing but in a different format and with less information. Plus the chat handles are all included in the Homestuck characters navbox which is at the bottom of every character page. Also there is already another page with all this same info. So yeah this is kinda bordering on being redundant? - The Light6 (talk) 04:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Unless you want to include the Serious Business handles. -- 04:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :I agreed with TL6's point there initially, then I thought to add the Serious Business handles. All without even glancing at this page until now! Astounding. 04:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::IMO we should include Dad, the Condesce and Draconian Dignitary here because they're named / titled characters with pesterlogs in the comic and separate articles on the wiki, while the other Serious Business regulars can be covered in the Serious Business article. Alternately, we could list the minor characters as something like pre-Scratch Serious Business regulars and post-Scratch Serious Business regulars in the name column, and list all known handles in the handle column. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I was considering this for fedorafreak, but after thinking it over my opinion is that this article should only be for characters that have a known name other than their chat handle. Also, the first things you just mentioned there are already arranged as you're proposing. 05:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was basically trying to say "IMO we should either keep it like it is, using this specific set of inclusion / exclusion criteria to deal with anyone else who gets a confirmed chat handle (like, if Courtyard Droll, the Mayor, the ghost trolls, the trollsprites or Casey gets a pesterlog, I think they should probably be listed, but random unnamed consorts and carapacians don't need their own entries), or, alternately, we could list everyone with a chat handle but lump all the minor characters into shared entries so they don't clutter up the table.". -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Why is Aranea on here? The link leads to a chat between Vriska and Terezi. If I'm not missing something I'll delete her entry. 04:18, February 8, 2017 (UTC)